Love Of A Child
by CaptainKuroKlahadore
Summary: A young girl from a completely different time gets transported to the year 21XX, somehow, and comes across Zero, who gets highly protective of her. Just how far will he go to keep her safe?
1. New Friend

_Well, this idea came about whenever I was RolePlaying with a very close friend of mine. I have very few...hmmm, six to count. Well, anyway, this is a One Piece/Megaman CrossOver(I'm probably gonna be known for making these.) and it's set in the Megaman universe._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is this place?" A young girl, around the age of seven, said, looking around. She was in a building, well, more like a base, and it was completely made of metal, and had a lot of hall ways and doors. She was lost, though she wasn't scared too much. That was just how she was. She looked around, tilting her head, then started walking. She stopped after a few minutes, hearing a sound, then pressed against a wall in the shadows, though peeked around the corner, hearing someone talking.

"You won't leave here alive, Zero." Some bald man in armor said, holding a scythe in one hand. A few feet from him, there was another guy in armor, except he was in crimson armor, and had blonde hair. And a lot of it. He was wounded badly.

"Mr! Are you okay!" The girl asked, stepping out of the shadows and standing in clear view. She had emerald green eyes with a bandana tied around her short black(I think, gotta ask my friend 'bout that.) hair. She had on short tan pants to her knees, and a red shirt.

Both men looked up.

"What is a human doing here?" The one with the scythe growled, then got ready to swing his scythe at the girl.

The girl gasped slightly, freezing in place and watching him, pulling her arms up like a shield.

"Kid! Watch out!" The Crimson Armored one shouted, jumping from his place and running full speed, then grabbed the girl and held her close, letting out a sharp yelp of pain as the scythe sliced across his back, then he slid a good piece away from the one with the scythe, still holding onto the girl. "A-are you okay?" He asked, looking at her and sitting up, regardless of the wounds he had.

"I'm fine! What about you?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me. My job now is to get you out of here." He said, standing up. "Sorry, Sigma, but we'll have to finish our fight later." He added, looking at the other man, then he turned and darted down the hall, moving full speed and holding the little girl as he did. He'd already had his Saber sheathed.

"But you shouldn't be running in your condition!" She said.

"I can run just fine! I've been in worse condition!" He said, then turned sharply down a hall way. He skidded to a stop and knelt down, sitting her on the ground. "Stay right there." He said, reprogramming something on his wrist.

"What're you doing?" She asked, watching him.

"Reprogramming my teleporter." He answered, focusing, then picked her up and took off, glancing back as he saw a few Mavericks. "Good thing I finished that when I did." He muttered. "Five... four... three... two... one... now!" He said and him and the girl both teleported out in a beam of red light.

------

The red beam shot down in the forest that was outside the metal building and he sat the girl down. "Okay, we should be safe, now if I can find my Ride Chaser, we can get out of here." He said.

"Ride...Chaser?" She asked.

He looked at him, then nodded. "Yeah. A Ride Chaser. You'll see." He said.

She nodded. "Ummm...what's you're name? I'm Kaitashi, but call me Kai." She said.

He looked at her, then smiled. "I'm Zero, nice to meet you, Kai. Now let's go, it shouldn't be far." He said and started walking.

"Nice to meet you too, Zero." Kai said and followed him.

About fifteen minutes later, Zero stopped at a clearing, but growled, and jumped back, pulling Kai back with him.

Kai tensed some, though went on back with him. "What is it?" She asked in a whisper.

"Mavericks." Zero hissed quietly, kneeling down next to her. "We can't go near my Ride Chaser with me in this condition and you with me. You're just a child." He whispered, glaring at the Mavericks in the clearing.

"But can't you do the thing that you did before that got us out of that big building?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, honestly." Zero said, his brow's furrowing. "Sigma dealt a rather bad blow to the part of my wrist that teleports me back to the Hunter Base, I dunno if it'll work." He said. "I could try..." He said, starting to work on his teleporter quietly, as to not alert the Maverick's of their presence. "Ah-ha!" He whispered.

Kai looked at him. "What is it?" She asked quietly.

"I managed to get it to working!" Zero said, sounding relieved.

Kai smiled some. "Then, can we go?" She asked.

Zero nodded, then gently picked her up and teleported out.

---Back at Hunter Base---

Instead of teleporting down in a red beam like they had when leaving Maverick Base, a teleportation device lit up some and then Zero and Kai appeared in it. "Well, we're back at Hunter Base now..." He said, sitting her on the ground as he stepped out of the machine.

Kai glanced around. "This place is as big as that other place. Are you sure we're not there again?" She asked.

"Positive, arlarms would've been going off if we were." Zero said, then groaned slightly and collasped. He did have a gash on his back, stomach, chest, right arm, and left leg, who would blame him for just collasping like that?

"Zero!...?" Kai asked, looking at him now, rather worried. "Are you okay?...!" She asked.

Zero winced some. "I'm...fine... I just need X or someone to come here..." He added.

"What does X look like? I can go find him!" Kai said.

"Nah, it's alright..." Zero said.

"Zero! Just tell me what he looks like! I can find him!" Kai said, looking at defiance.

Zero sighed some. "You're not gonna give in, are you?" He asked. "He wears blue armor, though there aren't really any details that stand out other than the fact that it's all blue, except for the crystal on his helmet." He said.

Kai nodded. "I'll be back whenever I find him. You stay awake and don't go to sleep!" She said, then turned and ran out of the room, running down the hallway.

After a few minutes of running, she spotted a Reploid similar to what Zero had described. "X!" She called, running after him.

The Reploid stopped, then looked back. "Yes?" He asked, confused.

Kai ran up to him, skidding to a stop, panting some. "Zero's hurt!" She said.

X frowned. "What?" He asked.

"You heard me, come on!" Kai said, turning and taking off back to the room where she'd left Zero. X quickly ran after her.

------

Kai led X into the room where she'd left Zero.

X came in behind her, gasping slightly at the sight of it. "What happened to him?" He asked, running over to Zero.

"...I dunno, he was in a fight with some bald guy who he called Sigma." Kai said.

"Sigma? Oh, I know who you're talking about..." X said, placing a hand on Zero shoulder.

Zero had been half awake and half unconscious, then yelped and jerked, pushing to the side swiftly. "Don't touch my back! Are you insane!" He snapped as a reflex, wincing before going sorta limp again.

X sort of tensed up, pulling his hand back. "Sorry, Zero, sorry." He said. "I didn't know it hurt that bad."

Zero let out a soft growl, not at X, but from the pain he was going through. "Yeah, don't worry about it, my fault I obtained it anyway, I was the one who purposely took the blow." He said.

"But it was my fault for walking out and asking if you were okay." Kai said suddenly.

X and Zero both looked at her, then Zero slightly shook his head. "Still wasn't your fault. Any Maverick Hunter who didn't have Mental problems or something would've done the same thing. We're here to protect the humans, not watch them die." Zero explained.

"Why don't we get Zero in a repair capsule and you two an talk whenever he's feeling better?" X spoke up.

Kai looked at X, then nodded. "Alright." She said.

Zero looked at them, then tried to sit up, though winced, unable to do so.

"Easy, Zero." X said, then grabbed Zero's shoulder's gently and lifted him to his feet.

"X? Where are the repair capsules?" Kai asked, tilting her head.

"Just through that door." X said, nodding to a door with a capsule symbol on it.

Kai nodded, then ran over and looked at the door a minute, then looked at a glowing green button on the side. She reached up and pressed it, then the doors slid open.

X watched her a moment, then smiled and helped Zero get into the room. "Thanks...?" X started.

"Call me Kai." She said.

X nodded. "Thanks, Kai." He said.

Zero was just silent, in a tad bit too much pain to bother speaking.

-

X got Zero over to the Repair capsule and managed to get him in without hurting him too much.

Zero looked at him, smiling weakly, then at Kai, his msile growing some. "Hey? Whenever I get out of this thing, I'll take you around Hunter Base, alright?" He managed to say, his tone quiet.

Kai smiled some and nodded. "Alright." She said.

X smiled some at that, then shut the glass lid of the capsule. He gave Zero an 'Nothing malfunctioning in there?' look.

Zero nodded, giving him a thumbs up, then laying back and shutting his eyes.

Kai looked into the capsule, then at X. "This thing will fix him up, right...?" She asked.

X nodded. "Right." He said. "Though, he might be in there a few days. It has to repair his wounds, and scan his system for any viruses."

Kai tilted her head some, then nodded slightly. "Alright, I got it. What can I do until then?" She asked.

------

A few days later, the capsule let out a hissing sound as a bit of smoke came from the edges of the glass and it opened slowly. "Ugh, I am FINALLY out of that thing!" Zero said in relief, jumping out of the capsule and nearly tripping. "Gah, note to self, NEVER jump out of capsule right after systems reboot." He muttered to himself. "Now... I wander where Kai is?" He asked himself, walking towards the door and out of the room.

"X? Where do you want me to put this thing at...?" Kai asked, holding a small crate. She'd offered to help X while Zero was in the capsule. She perked, hearing footsteps as someone came into the room. She looked over. "Zero!" She said happily.

X looked at her, then to Zero. "Don't worry about it, I'll do it." He said, walking over and taking the crate from her, smiling some. "Go on with Zero, wherever he'd going." He added.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nyeh, that's short compared to one of my stories chapters. The first chapter, the only one it has currently, has exactly 4144 words. This one probably has little over two thousand... nyeh, oh well. -Shrugs- I'm gonna try not to have a repeat of that story, so I stopped it here._

_Kai © My friend Ash_

_Zero, X, Sigma, ETC © Capcom_


	2. EX the Maverick, Friend Or Foe?

_-Smiles- I am VERY glad that the reviews I've gotten so far have all been positive, and not negative.n.nAlso, I am very sorry for how long it's taken me to get this up, as I have caught Bell's Palsy somehow, my Mamaw went to the doctor recently, and my Mamaw is also going to have some surgery in a few days...-Sighs- Oh yes, I forgot to add, this will be one of my first fight scenes in a story, which I'm usually not good at, so please, tell me how well it comes out, 'kay?n.nIt might be a tad short, though..._

_Megaman and all related characters are _© Capcom.

Kai is © my friend, Ash.

Zahara and EX are © me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd been a few hours and Zero had managed to show Kai around then entire Hunter Base within the rest of the day.

"So now wh---" Kai started, but was quickly cut short by alarms going off throughout Hunter Base.

Zero sighed, shaking his head. "Come on. Let's go see what the problem is." He said and took off down a hall, not moving full speed, as to not let Kai fall behind.

Kai quickly ran after him, nodding. "Right." She said.

---

Zero turned sharply into the command room, followed by Kai. X was already in there.

"Alia? What is it this time?" Zero asked, walking over.

"It's Zahara again." Alia answered. "This time, she's in central city."

"Her name's...Zahara?" Kai asked herself, listening to them curiously.

"Wait...central city...? Oh crap! Teleport us there, immediantly! That's where most of the humans are at this time of day!" Zero said.

Alia nodded. "Right. Programming teleporter to Central City." She said.

"Zero? Can I come too?" Kai asked, looking at Zero.

Zero looked at her, though let out a soft sigh and nodded. "Alright, fine, just don't get hurt..." He said before rushing over to the teleportation devices and stepping, Kai right behind him.

X smiled just slightly, seeing as he could easily tell Zero was protective of Kai, then he walked over to another teleportation device and stepped on.

Alia glanced over her shoulder at them to make sure they were ready. Noting this, she looked back at the screen and hit a button, causing Zero, X, and Kai to teleport out.

---

"X! You go on and search for the wounded! I'll take on Zahara!" Zero shouted over to his blue friend.

X nodded. "Right! If you need me, contact me!" He said before turning and dashing off quickly, turning his right arm(Or was it his left...?) into his X-Buster.

"Now then, let's go, Kai." Zero said, then took off towards an area where there was a rather large cloud of black smoke.

Kai nodded. "Alright, I'm coming." She said and ran after him.

When they got there, the scource of the smoke seemed to be from a burning building, which was apparently caused by the female Maverick standing there with a Saber in on hand and a blaster in the other hand. Her eyes were blood red, and her gloves were the exact same color, except at some places, there was darker red where blood had actually stained them. The metal bands covering the wrists was dirty white and also had blood stains on them - not as much as the hand armor, though. The armor on her forearms, chest, and back was dark purple, and the armor on her calves was dark teal. The armor that covered places such as her upper arms, upper legs, stomach, lower back, neck, and so forth was dark red and, like her hands adn wrists, had blood stains on them as well. Her hair was silver and to her shoulders. Her shoulder plates were black with dark purple spikes on them, and she also had a thick, black metal headband going around her head for protection. On the front of it was a blood red, star-shaped crystal.

"Hn?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder as she heard them stopped. "Oh. It's you. Again." She stated harshly. "Why don't you Hunters just buzz off and leave us Mavericks to destroy these worthless humans?" She demanded, turning to face them.

"Because humans aren't worthless, and we will not let you destroy them!" Zero snapped.

She smirked heartlessly. "Oh, why not? You know it's every Reploid's dream to do away with the humans..." She said, her voice trailing off at the end.

"No it's not, Zahara, X doesn't want to, I don't want to! No Reploid that has a decent mind wants to!" Zero stated.

Zahara's smirk grew, but she froze as she spotted Kai, her eyes widened some. 'She's that little girl from the dreams I've been having...' She thought, though quickly changed her face to being an emotionless one. "I suppose you came here to stop me, didn't you? Let's fight." She said calmly as she placed her blaster in her sheath like thing on her waist and got into an offensive Saber Stance.

Zero reached up and grabbed the hilt of his Z-Saber, pulling it infront of him and ignited the green blade. "Of course." He said, then glanced at Kai. "Kai, stand back, I don't want you to get hurt in battle." He said.

Kai looked at him, but nodded. "Alright..." She said, then stepped back a few feet and watched the fight. "Don't get hurt, Zero..." She muttered and watched the fight.

Zero took a battle stance, then lunged and aimed a slash at Zahara's knee.

Zahara swiftly jumped back enough to avoid Zero's Saber, before lunging with her own, aiming for his chest.

Zero easily blocked that blow, considering he'd had to block many blows aimed for his chest in the past. He brought his right leg up, then kicked Zahara hard in the stomach, sending her flying backwards.

Zahara winced, then sat up, noticing she'd dropped her Saber. She growled slightly, then stood. "Hmph. Like I need my Saber to fight." She said, balling her fists.

Zero walked over ot her Saber, placing his foot on it. "You're going to fight me with your bare hands? You won't last long." He stated, pressing down and crushing the hilt of her Saber.

Zahara smirked some. "Who says I'm going to use my fists?" She asked, pulling her arm back like she would with a whip, then lashed it forward, opening her hand as a slot opened on her palm and a thick chain, that had some spikes on it, shot out of it, straight for Zero.

Zero's eyes widened slightly from shock, then he jumped to the side, barely avoiding the chain, but then looked to see where it'd hit. He gasped. "Kai! Watch out!" He yelled. She'd been about right behind where he was standing, so she was in the chain's line of fire.

Kai looked at the chain, freezing in place as her eyes widened some.

"Move, dang it!" A voice, very similar to Zero's, shouted as a black blur darted from the shadow and a clone of Zero grabbed Kai and tackled her to the side, the chain skimming across his back just slightly. He winced, then looked at her. His armor had the design of feathers on it, and was black, instead of red like Zero's was. The places that should've been silver, were dark blue, as the places meant to be gold, were red. He also had some fire designs on places like his shoulders and what not. He had red eyes, and black and red hair. "Are you alright?" He asked, sitting up and letting go of Kai.

Kai shook her head to regain herself, then looked at him. "Yeah... thanks." She said.

Zero sighed in relief, then tilted his head. "Wait, he's another Maverick, how come he just saved Kai, if she's a human...?" He asked himself, quietly.

Zahara growled as her chain retracted into her arm again, glaring at the clone. "EX! You traitor! You're supposed to be AGAINST the humans!" She snapped.

The clone, EX, smiled slightly and stood up, then looked at Zahara, arching an eyebrow. "Oh? Who says? I might have been created as a Weapon of War for the Maverick Army, but that doesn't mean I have to stand around and watch you kill a child." He stated.

Zahara glared at him, then looked at her wrist armor as a beeping sound started coming from it. "Hn?" She asked, then sighed. "Commander Sigma calls, Maverick Hunter, I will see you another time." She said as she teleported out.

Zero stared a moment, then sighed. "Mavericks are cowards... say, EX, why did you choose to save Kai, anyway? If I'm correct, you are as well known to attack human populated areas as Zahara is..." He said, voice trailing.

EX shrugged softly. "Maybe you ought to pay attention to the death toll of my attacks, and hers. If you were to look at one of hers, you'd see she kills men, women, and children, providing they are human." He said. "If you pay attention to my attack stats, you'd see I only attack those combat-capable, and very few children come up as dead, as I try to avoid harming them."

Zero nodded slightly. "Ahh... makes some sense." He said.

"Why do Mavericks attack humans?" Kai asked, looking at Zero questioningly, then EX.

"Mavericks think that humans are inferior and don't deserve to live, so they try to kill any that they see. Most are mindless killing machines, few of them have control over what they do." EX explained.

"Oh..." Kai said, glancing down.

EX sighed slightly, then shook his head. "I need to get back to base. Later, Zero, Kai." He said, waving slightly and teleported out.

"I guess we ought to go find X, then head back." Zero commented.

Kai nodded. "I suppose so." She said.

Zero shrugged softly, not saying anything else, then started walking, as Kai followed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oi, there! Done! Hehheh, ain't sure it came out good, and yes, I know, very crappy ending for this Chapter, but, I didn't know how I was gonna end it anyway.o.0;;; Well, Mamaw is going to be having open heart surgery Monday, so I might be a lot slower or a lot quicker to post the next Chapter. Dunno. -Soft Shrug-_


End file.
